AMS al ataque nuevamente
by Kia Aoi - chan
Summary: Luego de aquel juego que casi le cuesta la vida a manos de Renji y el odioso hermano de la enana, Ichigo tenía la buena suerte de poder vivir para contarlo. Prueba de ello era la gran fiesta en celebración de su décimo octavo cumpleaños. "Ya eres legal, Ichigo" ¿Qué es lo que la AMS se traía en manos esta vez?


– Permiso concedido, Teniente Matsumoto –se dejó escuchar fuerte y claro en la sala de reuniones de Capitanes y Tenientes.

– ¡Ese es nuestro Capitán Comandante! –Exclamó la rubia en un potente grito de júbilo–. ¡Presidenta! ¿Ya escuchó? –Yachiru apareció detrás de la espalda de Kempachi con su usual y enorme sonrisa de niña inocente.

– Matsumoto –llamó su atención su superior.

– Lo siento, Capitán –Se disculpó de inmediato y miró al Capitán Comandante para luego hacer una reverencia–. Muchas gracias. Me retiro ahora.

Kyoraku hizo un ademán con la cabeza instando a Rangiku a retirarse. Una vez ella estuvo fuera, el hombre sonrió.

– Esto será muy divertido.

Algo que no todos los presentes compartían.

.

.

Ichigo despertó esa mañana más cansado de lo que estaba la noche anterior al acostarse. Se tomó su tiempo para desperezarse por completo y curioseó su despertador. Las once y cuarto de la mañana. Por alguna razón ese día no había clases a pesar de estar a poco de las vacaciones de verano, pero al diablo con ello, lo importante ahora era saber dónde diablos estaba su padre que no lo había despertado antes con sus saludos matutinos. Ni siquiera Rukia había ido a molestarlo.

Bajó las escaleras luego de asearse como todos los días. Ahora, ya más despabilado, su estómago exigía comida pero nada ni nadie lo esperaba en la cocina. ¿Dónde estaría Yuzu?

" _ **Ichigo, hijo estúpido, han llamado a Karin para las pruebas de fútbol en las ligas mayores. Trata de no morir de hambre. Yuzu no ha podido prepararte el desayuno"**_

Si tuviera que calificar esa nota sería como rara en todo el esplendor de su significado. Yuzu jamás se iría sin haberle dejado siquiera el desayuno hecho, y ahora probablemente debería preparar hasta su almuerzo; no le molestaba para nada, pues sabía cocinar, pero aun así era extraño. Su padre, por otro lado, era imposible que hubiera invitado a Rukia a ir con ellos, lo que es más, trataría de insinuarle esas cosas pervertidas de las que solía hablarle a él para que se quedara, y la enana no estaba en casa tampoco.

– Como sea, tengo la casa para mí solo durante un buen rato –se alentó con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la nevera para tomar la caja de leche. Sin las tres mujeres en casa, nadie lo detenía de poder beber directamente del cartón.

Se arrojó como soltero en sofá de su departamento y encendió el televisor para ver algún viejo partido de fútbol o alguna película interesante. Al no encontrar nada optó por dejar el canal de los reality shows, al parecer a uno de los famosos coreanos lo habían engañado acerca del peligro de una amiga para atraerlo a su fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños. Ja, idiota, él no caería en una estupidez como esa. Hablando de eso…

– Hoy es mi cumpleaños… –recordó sin poder creérselo. Ya era quince de julio–. Se atrevieron a olvidar mi cumpleaños. Incluso Yuzu –comentó al aire ofuscado por la osadía de su familia.

No es como si le importara realmente que olvidaran su fecha de cumpleaños, ni él mismo la recordaba, además sólo se cumplía un año más desde su nacimiento, nada importante. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Ishida, al menos saldría de la casa un momento para despejarse de tanto aburrimiento.

– _Lo siento, Kurosaki, estoy algo ocupado ahora mismo. Será para otra vez_ – lo rechazó el pelinegro sin miramientos.

– Claro –contestó una vez que él le había cortado la llamada–. Tal vez Chad, hace bastante que no hablamos… mucho –acto seguido, marcó su número telefónico.

– _Ichigo_.

– Chad, ¿Qué te parece si salimos hoy? Una vez hablaste acerca de un parque temático que…

– _Trabajo hasta la noche en un taller mecánico. Tal vez la próxima._

– Claro.

– _Ah, Ichigo_ –lo llamó antes de que cortara.

– ¿Sí? –preguntó esperanzado. Ese era un buen amigo, el que recordaba tu fecha de cumpleaños.

– _No olvides hacer tus tareas de Matemáticas. Ochi-sensei te aplazará si no las tienes para mañana._

– Ah, claro. Gracias Chad.

Luego de escuchar un ruido del otro lado de la línea –ruido que probablemente significara un " _de nada_ " al estilo Chad–, la llamada finalizó. Retiraba sus pensamientos acerca del _buen amigo_ y demás patrañas.

¿Mizuiro y Keigo tal vez? Esos dos siempre estaban juntos, si llamaba a uno probablemente encontraría al otro.

– _¡Oh, Ichigo! Qué sorpresa recibir tu llamado, ¿Qué ocurre?_

Sólo su cumpleaños, nada importante.

– Keigo está contigo.

– _Ahh… no, él no está aquí._

– Eso no fue una pregunta, Mizuiro. Además he llamado a su teléfono, ¿por qué me atiendes tú? –preguntó comenzando a perder la paciencia de a poco.

– _Es que… él ha olvido su teléfono en mi casa anoche._

– ¿Ah sí? –Preguntó con ironía–. Qué raro. Ayer dijo que irían de visita con su hermana a casa de su abuela para cenar.

– _¿Eso dijo?_ –Se escuchó la risa nerviosa de su compañero–. _¡Vaya! Lo había olvidado, supongo que no ha ido entonces. Ahh… D-debo irme, Ichigo._

– Espera, iba a invitarlos a…

– _Lo siento, la abuelita del vecindario necesita que cuide de su gato. Tal vez la próxima. ¡Hasta luego!_ –Fin de la llamada. Ichigo no tuvo tiempo ni de contestar.

– ¿Quién demonios te pide que cuides al gato de tu vecina? –le reprochó al teléfono como si éste tuviera vida.

Lo arrojó lejos de sí. Pensándolo bien… había alguien que de seguro no lo rechazaría.

– ¿Inoue?

– _¡K-Kurosaki-kun!_ –le respondió la aludida con nerviosismo.

– ¿Quieres salir esta tarde al nuevo parque temático del que Chad habló una vez? –le preguntó sin titubear.

– _¿Te refieres al que se inauguró hace dos años?_

– E-ese mismo –respondió algo apenado.

– _Ahh… ahh… y-yo… Kurosaki-kun… yo…_ –se notaba lo nerviosa que estaba.

– Si no quieres no te preocupes –respondió como si nada. No necesitaba de otra excusa barata, era como si todos estuvieran evitándolo y justo el día de su cumpleaños.

– _¡No, no! No es eso, Kurosaki-kun_ –respondió de inmediato–. _Es sólo que, hoy… no puedo_ –respondió con culpabilidad la chica.

– Claro, no importa. Será para otra vez.

– _Lo siento, Kurosaki-kun_ –le contestó con un nudo en la garganta.

– No te preocupes, Inoue.

Una vez hubo finalizado la llamada, arrojó con fuerza el teléfono al sofá contiguo. Se levantó y se encaminó a su cuarto, pues ya no tenía ánimos de nada. A esos consideraba amigos. Al diablo es a donde los mandaría la próxima vez que le pidieran ayuda.

– Incluso Rukia ha olvidado mi cumpleaños –se detuvo en medio de los escalones–. ¿Qué digo? Jamás le he dicho mi fecha de cumpleaños, no tendría por qué saberlo –reanudo su andanza y se encerró en su habitación para luego tirarse en su cama.

.

.

Aquel día en el Seireitei fue de lo más raro. La _cosa-de-no-sé-que-otra-shinigamis_ lo habían engañado para que jugara con la enana al odioso juego del "¿ _Quién soy?_ " y al final terminó luchando por su vida en un enfrentamiento donde Byakuya y Renji lo acusaban de aprovecharse de Rukia. Para colmo de males, la prueba de que él la había besado estaba en manos de su padre y Dios sabrá cómo, cada día era una misma tortura.

¿Por qué recordaba aquello? No lo sabía. No entendía qué era lo que lo había impulsado a besar a la enana, y ni él mismo se creía que fuera la única manera de hacer que lo reconociera. Aunque… analizándolo desde ese punto de vista, ¿cómo demonios había pasado aquello entonces? Sólo dos segundos le bastaron a Rukia para descifrar la identidad de la persona que le había robado un beso. Sea como sea, sólo una cosa era cierta, a él no le había desagradado del todo ese momento, los labios de esa enana sabían bien.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y no supo identificar al dueño de tan raro número.

– ¡ICHIGO, DEBES VENIR AHORA MISMO! –fue lo primero que escuchó sin siquiera llevarse el aparato cerca de su oído.

– ¿Quién habla?

– ¡¿CÓMO QUE QUIÉN HABLA?! ¡SOY RANGIKU! –reprochó esa misma voz dejándolo sin tímpano derecho.

– Rangiku-san, ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó confundido, pues ella no era una persona de la cual esperaría una llamada.

– ¡ES RUKIA! –Incorporarse de la cama fue cuestión de menos de un segundo para el chico–. ¡DEBES SALVARLA O MORIRÁ!

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas? Explícate bien –exigió exasperado.

– Es el Capitán Kuchiki. Esta mañana ha ido a ver al Capitán Comandante y luego de unas horas se nos informó a todos los Capitanes y Tenientes que Kuchiki Rukia sería ejecutada por desobedecer órdenes. ¡Quieren matarla y no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer!

– ¿Matarla? ¿Otra vez? –preguntó incrédulo. Esa Sociedad de desalmados no cambiaría más, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho Rukia ahora que mereciera tal condena? Esta vez asesinaría a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino y olvidaría que Byakuya era el _Nii-sama_ de la enana. A él lo rebanaría con su zampakuto–. Descuida, yo la salvaré.

Llegó a la Sociedad de Almas en cuestión de una hora, pues Urahara debía preparar la puerta senkaimon y otras cosas a las que no prestó verdadera atención, agradecía que, al menos, cada vez lo hiciera más rápido. Una vez allí, Yoruichi –en su forma de gato– le enseñó la luz llamativa que provenía de, oh casualidad, la colina del Sokyoku.

– Demonios –se quejó Ichigo con su ceño extremadamente fruncido–, ¿En serio amenazan con esa estupidez de nuevo? Además Kyoraku-san se opuso al viejo cuando él ordenó matar a la enana, ¿Por qué la condenaría a la misma sentencia? ¿Acaso están todos locos en la Sociedad de Almas?

– Cálmate, Ichigo. Recuerda que Rukia aún está en peligro, primero sálvala y luego les preguntas mientras toman una taza de té.

– Cierra la boca, sé lo que haré –espetó él ante el comentario irónico. Suspiro y tomó su zampakuto–. Rukia tendrá que hacer un monumento en mi honor por salvar su trasero dos veces –sonrió ante la posible idea.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la colina del Sokyoku, sólo que antes de llegar, la luz desapareció y sintieron el reiatsu de Rukia disminuir considerablemente.

– ¡RUKIA! –Ichigo se apresuró a llegar junto a ella en cuanto la vio a lo lejos tirada en el suelo terroso del lugar–. Rukia… –la llamó a la par que la revisaba con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Aparentemente no estaba lastimada.

–I…Ichigo –logró articular con dificultad luego de abrir los ojos.

– ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

– Llévame al cuarto escuadrón con la Capitana Unohana –Tosió un poco y contrajo su rostro del dolor–. Por favor, apresúrate.

Y así lo hizo. Enfundó su zampakuto y tomó a la pelinegra entre sus brazos para llevarla a donde ella pedía. De seguro ellos sabrían qué hacer mejor que él.

– Resiste, Rukia, pronto estarás bien –susurró realmente preocupado mientras utilizaba su shunpo para poder llegar cuanto antes.

.

.

– Bien, aquí estamos. Rukia, no te duermas, ya llegamos –llamó su atención en vano, pues ella ya estaba _inconsciente_.

Sin embargo, al abrir las puertas, casi tira a la enana.

– ¡SORPRESA! –exclamaron todos sus amigos, shinigamis y humanos, e incluso algunas otras personas que no conocía… o recordaba.

– ¿Qué… es…? –verdaderamente, no salía de su estupor.

– ¡Ya eres legal, Ichigo! –exclamó Rangiku con emoción y una radiante sonrisa.

Todo el amplio salón que usualmente funcionaba como pequeño _hospital_ _shinigami_ estaba adornado con serpentinas de varios colores, carteles de "Felicidades" y "Feliz Cumpleaños", y globos llamativos con… caras… de conejo –" _Rukia_ ", fue su conclusión sin pensárselo mucho–. Había largas mesas repletas de distintos aperitivos dulces y salados, bebidas como refrescos, sake, agua, sake, té helado, sake, y otras más… y sake. La gente estaba ahora desparramada hablando entre ellos y/o comiendo y bebiendo de las mesas.

Su mirada viajó hacia la persona que aun cargaba en brazos luego de percatarse de cómo ésta se removía.

– Sorpresa –susurró con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le tiraba confeti escondido en sus manos. La bajó y sólo se limitó a sacudirse los molestos papelitos.

Frunció su ceño visiblemente molesto, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida del lugar.

– Onii-chan, ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Yuzu acercándose de entre la multitud.

– ¿A dónde más? A casa. No puedo creer que haya caído en tan estúpida trampa –comentó recordando la llamada de Rangiku y su preocupación por la enana traidora.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Todos tus amigos están aquí para celebrar tu cumpleaños, ¿cómo puedes irte cuando eres el anfitrión de la fiesta?

– Yuzu tiene razón, Ichi-nii. No tienes idea de cuánto se han esforzado todos por preparar el día de hoy –abaló Karin mostrándose inexpresiva.

– Lo siento pero no me gustan las fiestas de cumpleaños. Tampoco tenía ganas de celebrarlo –le respondió él reacio.

– Eso no es lo que nos hiciste creer cuando llamaste a cada uno de nosotros para invitarnos a salir, Kurosaki –Ishida apareció con un vaso de agua y un sándwich en sus manos.

– Cállate, sólo estaba aburrido –espetó con mayor enfado.

– Creo que estabas molesto por creer que habíamos olvidado tu cumpleaños.

– No es cierto.

– A decir verdad, fue Kuchiki-san quien nos lo recordó la semana pasada. Desde entonces estamos planeando tu fiesta. La Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis se ofreció a ayudarnos como disculpas por ocasionarte problemas con Kuchiki-san y su hermano.

– Y Renji –recordó con desdén.

– Y Abarai-san también –se corrigió el pelinegro–. Como sea, es una pena que eches a perder los esfuerzos de Kuchiki-san, se veía muy animada por estos días –se alejó de él dejándolo pensativo.

Es cierto, recordó las veces que la vio sonriendo a escondidas mientras escribía en su libreta cosas que no quería enseñarle. Incluso luego de pelear por esa razón ella se mostraba de buen humor y hasta efusiva.

– Deberías ser más considerado, Onii-chan…

– Yuzu tiene razón, hijo mío. ¿Qué actitud es esa con mi querida tercera hija? Así jamás aceptará estar contigo y darme muchos, muchos nie… –un puñetazo aterrizó gentilmente en su rostro, hundiendo todas sus facciones hacia el centro de su cráneo.

– Cierra la boca, viejo loco. Como si fuera a dejar que terminaras esa frase –le advirtió calmadamente.

– En fin. Ichi-nii, Yuzu tiene razón, deberías ser más considerado con Rukia y tus amigos. He escuchado que ella habló con las mujeres shinigamis y éstas con los demás para que ayudaran a firmar la petición que luego Rukia-nee le entregaría al Capitán "vagancia" –señaló a Kyoraku, quien bebía felizmente con Matsumoto a un lado de las mesas–. A partir de su permiso, Rukia ha estado al mando de los preparativos todo el tiempo. Venía aquí en algún momento del día y seguía trabajando por las noches en nuestra habitación. ¿Has visto las serpentinas? –él asintió sin comprender–. Las ha hecho ella sola, sin aceptar ayuda de los demás. Toda lo que ves en las mesas son platillos indicados en el menú que confeccionó junto a Ishida-kun, aunque Inoue-chan y Rangiku-san se han encargado de prepararlos –su apetito se cerró aún más de lo que estaba. Miró a Ishida hablar con Rukia e Inoue a lo lejos y comprobó que el sándwich aun reposaba en su mano sin haber sido comido ni un poco–. Y se ha encargado de pedirle varias veces a la mujer de cabello trenzado que les prestara este lugar por ser el más espacioso. Yo creo que es la que más se ha esforzado por ti, Ichi-nii.

Las pequeñas se fueron junto a Yachiru, Hinamori y Toshiro para hablar. Por lo visto las cuatro mujeres se divertían con lo que decía Karin mientras que Toshiro parecía regañarlas.

Ichigo desvió su mirada hacia la pelinegra que, aparentemente, se había preocupado por él durante la última semana. Rukia se encontraba hablando animadamente con Ishida e Inoue, y segundos después también se habían sumado a la conversación Chad, Tatsuki, Mizuiro y Keigo. Por lo visto, causaba gracia el golpe propinado por Tatsuki al idiota de Keigo, y Rukia se veía linda cuando sonreía, al igual que aquella vez que patinó en la pista de patinaje sobre hielo junto a él. Suspiró, todos sus amigos estaban ahí y no sólo se refería a los humanos. Renji, Rangiku-san, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, Hanatarou, Ganju, Kukaku… todos, incluso el estirado de Byakuya y los tétricos de Kempachi y el Capitán Kurotsuchi. Su rostro fue adoptando de a poco una pequeña sonrisa que escondía varios sentimientos felices. Tenía más amigos de los que creía.

.

.

El día transcurrió perfectamente, todos se divertían entre risas y actuaciones tontas de todos los presentes. Nanao presentó un concurso en donde elegirían a la chica y al chico más apuesto de la fiesta y, sorprendentemente, todos participaron. Luego de mandar a volar a su capitán de una patada por sabotear la elección –guardando en la urna varios papelitos con su nombre–, se decidió que el chico más apuesto de la fiesta no era uno sino tres, de los cuales estaban Ichigo, Toshiro y Byakuya –con sus mejores caras de antipatía social nivel Dios–, mientras que la chica más linda de la fiesta fue, sin duda, Rangiku. Durante el desempate para coronar al chico más lindo, Byakuya terminó ganando y con creces, enviando sutiles miradas de _soy-mejor-que-tú-en-todo-sentido_ a sus dos competidores.

Más tarde, la pequeña Yachiru propuso jugar al juego de _Encuentra el Tesoro_ , el cual consistía en buscar un enorme frasco de dulces que ella misma había escondido, y el que ganara recibiría un beso de la Teniente Kuchiki. Los shinigamis de bajo rango que estaban _secretamente_ enamorados de ella salieron del salón como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras que Byakuya, Renji e Ichigo iban por detrás de ellos para evitar que encontraran _la-cosa_ , pues ni locos permitirían que tocaran a la pelinegra. Los demás hombres sólo se sumaron para molestar un poco a los últimos tres. Únicamente las mujeres pertenecientes al AMS comprendieron que jamás encontrarían nada, pues Yachiru no compartiría sus dulces con nadie en toda su vida, así que retuvieron a las mellizas y a las demás ryokas antes de que comenzaran una búsqueda inútil.

Luego de tres horas de intensa búsqueda, Ichigo y Renji fueron los primeros en volver sosteniéndose entre ellos para no caer de la fatiga, por lo visto habían luchado contra varios pervertidos ineptos. Byakuya ingresó por detrás junto a los demás capitanes sin siquiera verse agitados ninguno de ellos. Así y de a poco fueron llegando los demás, por supuesto que sin el tesoro, fue entonces cuando la pequeña Yachiru dio a conocer la verdad y todos los hombres cayeron de espaldas.

– Nadie más que Ichi podría besar a Rukia-chan. ¿No lo recuerdan? Ella ya le pertenece desde que la besó en la cueva –los dos involucrados se sonrojaron a más no poder pero no se atrevieron a responder nada, causando así las risas de los demás. El clima iba volviendo a la normalidad.

El resto de la tarde siguió normal, un poco de música del Mundo Humano que era reproducida por pequeños aparatos _mágicos_ , según los shinigmais, y nuevos tipos de bailes que Rukia enseñaba junto a los demás ryokas para que todos se divirtieran juntos. Sólo Ichigo se veía interrumpido de su diversión cuando Zaraki lo encontraba, listo para luchar en ese mismo momento y lugar –por supuesto que corría lejos del salón hasta por fin despistarlo por el laberinto de calles del Seireitei–, o de las sandalias asesinas que Hiyori le lanzaba cada vez que él no respondía lo que ella quería a sus preguntas –sinceramente no entendía cómo es que Hirako podía convivir con ella.

Ya casi al final de la velada, cuando la familia de Ichigo y los nuevos ryoka como Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro, informaron de su temprana partida por distintas razones, Matsumoto propuso un juego que cerraría con el festejo de forma perfecta.

– ¿Qué les parece? El juego se llama _Verdad o Consecuencia_ y cuando uno pregunta el otro debe responder con la verdad o someterse a la consecuencia.

– ¿Y cuál sería la consecuencia? –preguntó HIrako interesado en el juego.

– ¿En serio lo preguntas? –Preguntó Toshiro con sarcasmo–. Tratándose de Matsomoto, por supuesto que la consecuencia es…

– ¡Un trago de sake! –exclamó la rubia alzando sus brazos y dando pequeños saltos en su lugar.

– Yo me uno –declaró Shunsui sin rodeos.

– Por supuesto que no, Capitán –lo regañó su teniente con su _dedo-acusador_.

– Oh, vamos, Nanao-chan, hoy estamos festejando el cumpleaños de Ichigo-kun y no podemos ser groseros.

– Eso no lo exime de sus obligaciones como Capitán Comandante.

– Pero Nanao-chan…

– Lo siento, Capitán pero debemos… –sus palabras se ahogaron en un trago de sake que Matsumoto le dio de beber sin previo aviso, lo que, por lo visto, comenzaba a surtir efecto en la pelinegra.

– No me digas que tú no quieres jugar también. ¡Vamos, vicepresidenta! Será divertido –la animó Rangiku.

– N-no… es que nosotros debemos… el papeleo… eso… eso… puede esperar –tanto la rubia como el castaño se miraron con sonrisas cómplices–. ¡V-vamos a jugar!

– ¡Esa es la Nanao-chan que todos queremos! ¿Verdad, capitán?

– ¡Por supuesto, Rangiku-chan! –secundó el aludido.

– ¡Y ese es mi gran Capitán que me dará un aumento por el favor! ¿Verdad, capitán?

– ¡Por supuesto, Rangiku-chan! ¿E-eh?

– ¡Matsumoto! –llamó su atención el Capitán Hitsugaya.

– Era broma, capitán –respondió en cuanto a éste último–. No es cierto –le susurró al otro sonriéndole inocentemente–. ¡Bien! ¿Comenzamos el juego ya? –preguntó a todos los presentes.

Los shinigamis de los distintos escuadrones e incluso los ryokas se miraron los unos a los otros preguntándose si estaría bien jugar. Por último, todas las miradas se dirigieron al anfitrión.

– ¿Eh? –soltó Ichigo al sentirse observado. Claro, querían su aprobación–. Ahh… ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Todas las mujeres shinigamis se miraron entre ellas de manera cómplice, claro, todas a excepción de Nanao y Rukia.

Luego de una hora entre preguntas y respuestas sumadas a las ocasiones en las que cada uno de los invitados prefería tomar de la botella a su lado con tal de no confesar, ninguno se salvaba de la _maravillosa_ experiencia de no estar en sus cinco cabales. Hasta los más orgullosos de los capitanes estaban ebrios hasta los huesos –así es, Byakuya Kuchiki, Soi Fong, Toshiro Hitsugaya y Kurotsuchi Mayuri, estaban tan perdidos que casi ni recordaban sus nombres.

– Bien, bien, mi turno esta vez –se apresuró a declarar Toshiro una vez hubo tomado su trago de sake frente a tan comprometedora pregunta de su teniente–. Kurosaki –el aludido lo miró con sorpresa de infante–, responde esto, ¿Son ciertos los rumores acerca de que tú sales con Kuchiki?

– ¿Cuál de los dos? –preguntó sacándose la cerilla de su oído.

– Pues Byakuya seguro que no, idiota.

– Pues yo te preguntaré lo siguiente, ¿Son ciertos los rumores de que tú ya has besado otra vez a Hinamori? –lo desafió con su ceño fruncido y su voz ronca característica de su ebriedad.

Toshiro se detuvo a observarlo causando la misma reacción en Ichigo. Se inclinó hacia adelante entrecerrando los ojos y se tomó su tiempo para devolverle el ataque.

– Tú… sólo responde a mi pregunta, Kurosaki. Soy yo quien hace las preguntas aquí –Soi Fong comenzó a reír en sonoras carcajadas, contagiando a los demás.

– ¡Vaya, Kurosaki, pero si te han dado por el trasero! –comentó entre risas.

– Sembonzakura estará contento si lo llamo para que te rebane en cuestión de segundos. Piensa bien tu respuesta, Kurosaki –comentó el mayor de los Kuchiki con su usual serenidad pero con las mejillas sonrosadas y un nuevo trago de sake entre sus manos.

– Pero qué dicen, idiotas. La enana y yo sólo somos amigos, no busquen donde no encontrarán nada –negó rotundamente evitando el contacto visual con dicha pelinegra.

Un coro de quejidos se dejó escuchar en todo el salón. Era más que sabido la relación que esos dos llevaban y claramente no se trataba de una simple amistad. Si hubo una vez un pobre hombre que afirmó que esa relación era la de más que amigos y menos que amantes, de seguro estaría muriéndose de hambre, pues su teoría era tan incoherente que nadie le habría dado ni ápice de atención. ¿Rukia e Ichigo en una relación de hermandad? Ja, sí claro.

Sólo una persona omitió palabra y agachó su cabeza tratando de ocultar su fina y casi imperceptible sonrisa, pues confiaba en que el beso de la revista que Kon le había mostrado una vez, era obra de la AMS y la presión impuesta a su amigo para que lo hiciera. Kurosaki-kun era un hombre de palabra, y ella confiaba en su palabra.

– Bien. Ya dejen de molestarme –reclamó algo hastiado y tomando un trago de sake para olvidar lo anterior–. Mi turno. A ver… –Observó a los pocos que quedaban conscientes, pues algunos, como Hanatarou, estaban tirados en algún lugar de la habitación rendidos ante el alcohol, y sonrió al encontrar a su siguiente víctima–. ¡Oi, Kyoraku-san! –el aludido levantó la vista pero sin alejar su trago de sake–, esta es la pregunta…

– ¡Qué alago, Ichigo-kun! Me siento contento al saber que quieres conocer más de mi vida privada pero te advierto que las mujeres son mi única perdición –le comentó mirándolo fijo y con una sonrisa socarrona.

– ¡Cierre la boca! Es más pervertido que mi viejo –advirtió haciéndolo reír–. Escuche, en mi mundo los hombres son libres de hacer lo que quieran hasta que deciden casarse y _sentar cabeza_ , ¿Usted estaría dispuesto a dejar su única perdición para casarse con sólo una mujer? –el salón calló súbitamente y todos los ojos se posaron en el Capitán Comandante.

No podían perderse la respuesta del más mujeriego entre los mujeriegos del Seireitei.

– Ichigo-kun, el día que una linda chica, de preferencia bajita, cabello negro y ojos violetas…

– ¡Oiga! –fue el reclamo por parte de Renji y Orihime.

–…llegue a tu vida para cambiarte el mundo entero, verás que no es un pesar abandonar tu _libertad_. En otras palabras –volteó su mirada hacia cierta pelinegra de lentes que lo miró sorprendida–, estoy dispuesto a dejar atrás mis días de lindas chicas y sake por una sola mujer.

Las mujeres exclamaron un sonoro "¡Qué romántico!" mientras que los hombres ahogaron un gemido de espanto, pues eso de tener un cargo superior al de antes le estaba afectando negativamente.

Nanao sintió la mirada penetrante de todos sus amigos y compañeros, sin embargo no podía desviar la mirada de esos dos pozos negros y absorbentes que su capitán tenía como ojos. De repente se sintió acalorada.

– ¡Ay, Capitán! ¡¿Pero qué dice?! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! –exclamó riendo a todo pulmón y golpeando con algo de fuerza, o demasiada, la majilla derecha de su capitán. Al parecer, el alcohol no la dejaba pensar con claridad y ahora se veía más divertida que nunca frente a un comentario que había tomado como broma.

– Ahh… B-bien –llamó la atención de los presentes sobándose la zona afectada–. S-supongo que es mi turno ahora –recorrió con la vista a todos los ryoka, capitanes y tenientes que quedaban–. Hirako-san –lo llamó con una sonrisa que molestó al rubio–. Esta es la pregunta, según tú, ¿qué posibilidades hay de un pequeño romance con cierta linda shinigami rubia y de singular carácter?

Vamos, todos podían intuir la protagonista de esa pregunta.

– Vaya pregunta la que se atreve a hacer, Capitán Comandante. Creo que no me molestaría en lo más mínimo tener _algo_ con la hermosa de Rangiku-chan –le dedicó una mirada picarona que estremeció a la susodicha.

– ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

– Ahh… HIrako-san, creo que no me he dado a entender bien –rió avergonzado a la par que rascaba su nuca–. Yo me refería a la linda Hiyori-chan –la aludida escupió el trago de sake que ni siquiera había alcanzado a beber.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ACASO ESTE CAPITÁN COMANDANTE ESTÁ MÁS LOCO QUE URAHARA KISUKE?! –espetó con enfado, ya amenazando con su sandalia asesina. Kyoraku sólo pudo esconderse detrás de Nanao como niño pequeño.

– T-tranquila, Hiyori-chan, sólo es un juego –trató de apaciguarla–. Hi-Hirako-san, por favor responda –apresuró al rubio.

Shinji miró a Hiyori adoptando una mueca extraña que ninguno sabía descifrar bien a qué se refería. Ésta le devolvió la mirada y frunció aún más su ceño al notar su tardanza para contestar, si contestaba que no, lo mataría, y si contestaba que sí, lo mataría de todas maneras. Estaba muerto de una forma u otra y él lo sabía.

– Shinji –gruñó apretando la sandalia en su mano con increíble fuerza descomunal.

El mencionado titubeó como bebé de pocos meses, no podía estarle pasando semejante cosa, incluso Kurosaki había salido airoso de las anteriores preguntas comprometedoras y ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa burlista y socarrona. Ya se lo cobraría luego.

Miró al simio con complejo de idiotez y luego a los expectantes de su respuesta. Finalmente tomó la botella de sake y, sin recurrir al pocillo, bebió directamente de ella como si fuera su salvación.

Un mar de ovaciones despertó a aquellos que dormían pacíficamente en los rincones del salón. Sin que el imbécil pudiera notarlo de antemano, había dejado abierta la posibilidad de que así fuera, pues no había respondido que sí ni que no, por lo que todos lo tomaron como un _podría-ser_. Por supuesto que la sandalia asesina dio de lleno contra su cara mandándolo al décimo y pico sueño. Hiyori sentía sus mejillas a punto de explotar y el calor comenzaba a sofocarla. " _Maldito Shinji",_ fue su fugaz pensamiento antes de retirarse del lugar.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que Hirako despertara de su momentáneo coma, aunque debido al alcohol sí costó más despertarlo que en ocasiones ordinarias. De cualquier manera, su organismo estaba acostumbrado al maltrato de aquel simio salvaje.

– ¡Oi, Hirako! –el rubio, molesto, dirigió su vista hacia el maldito que osaba molestarlo–. Apresúrate a preguntar, ya quiero terminar el juego por hoy, mañana hay clases en el mundo Humano y no me puedo dar el lujo de estar faltando a tan pocos días de las vacaciones de verano.

–Perfecto –ironizó el muchacho–. Si tan apresurado te sientes por acabar con el juego es justo que la ronda termine en ti, ¿No lo crees, Kurosaki?

– ¿Eh? Oye, espera, espera, yo no me refería a que…

– Dime, Kurosaki, ¿No es genial ser tan popular entre las chicas humanas y shinigamis? –Ichigo lo miró sin comprender a lo que se refería–. Si tuvieras que elegir ¿A quién preferirías? ¿A Kuchiki-san o a Inoue-chan? –se sentó cruzando sus piernas y apoyando sus codos en ellas.

Ichigo bufó completamente molesto, ¿Por qué diablos tenían que siempre estar vinculándolo con sus compañeras de forma amorosa? ¿Era tan complicado entender, por una vez, que las dos eran sólo sus amigas?

– No seas idiota, has hecho tres preguntas y sólo puedes hacer una. No responderé más –respondió calmado desviando la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Bien, bien, me disculpo. Ahora elige, ¿Rukia u Orihime? –posó su mirada intensa en los ojos de Ichigo poniéndolo cada vez más y más nervioso.

Todos estaban deseosos de su respuesta, pues bien se había convertido en una polémica discusión en todos los círculos sociales que se relacionaban con Ichigo saber cuál de las dos mujeres tenía más afinidad con el chico. Ya hasta existían apodos para él y cada una de ellas, el IchiRuki y el IchiHIme; todos se llevaban de maravilla siempre y cuando nadie se atreviera a sacar el tema a colación, pues si un Ichihimista se enfrentaba a Ichirukista entonces la situación se tornaba en una humeante e hirviente caldera.

– ¡Responde de una vez que me desesperas! –gritó Rangiku amenazando con una botella de sake vacía.

– Ahh… –Cómo demonios responder cuando Rukia e Inoue lo miraban tan expectantes y ansiosas como todos los demás.

La lamparita escondida en algún remoto lugar de su cabeza se encendió a pesar de los litros de sake que invadía su sistema, sólo para exigirle que adentrara más de ese líquido para escapar de la asfixiante situación. Así lo hizo, al igual que Hirako, ignoró el pocillo y bebió directamente de la botella con desesperación.

– ¡Ah, no, no podrás escaparte de ésta, Kurosaki Ichigo! –exclamó la rubia enfadada.

– Deja de molestar, ya he tomado la _consecuencia_ así que no puedes obligarme a responder.

– Claro que sí –canturreó señalándolo con su dedo índice–. Resulta que ésta es la pregunta número trescientos cuarenta y dos y la víctima debe responder con la verdad obligatoriamente.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿QUÉ CLÁUSULA ESTÚPIDA ES ESA? ¡NI SIQUIERA ES UN NÚMERO ESPECIAL! –reclamó sintiéndose estafado.

– ¡Sólo limítate a responder, Ichigo!

– Y ten cuidado con lo que digas, Kurosaki –Byakuya enseñó sutilmente un poco de la hoja de su zampakuto.

– Responde.

– Sí, hazlo.

– Sé que quieres aclararlo, Ichigo.

Todos se daban el lujo de advertir, ordenar y sugerirle que respondiera con cuidado. Malditos bastardos manipuladores, maldita _cosa-de-no-sé-qué-otra-shinigamis_ , otra vez lo habían emboscado y orillado a hacer lo que ellas querían.

Pero no les daría la victoria esta vez, no. Ichigo Kurosaki no caía al mismo pozo dos veces.

– Se los dejaré a su pervertida y retorcida imaginación. No tengo tiempo de estar pensando cosas como esas. Me voy –se levantó con todo el orgullo masculino que le quedaba después de ese día y se retiró del salón.

.

.

Se arrojó al césped fresco de la noche calurosa que lo acompañaba. Afortunadamente el cielo estaba despejado y estrellado a por montones.

¿Por qué todos lo molestaban con la enana? ¿Y por qué con Inoue también? Es decir, en cierto modo comprendía que creyeran que tenía _algo_ con Rukia, pues ella vivía en su casa y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en su habitación o simplemente junto a él, pero ¿Inoue? ¿En serio? La apreciaba, eso era cierto, pero no había razones por las cuales creer que entre ellos existía otra cosa que no fuera amistad. ¿Qué retorcida mente era capaz de hilar una relación amorosa donde no la había?

Aunque analizándolo de esa manera…

– Por supuesto que me quedaría con esa enana mandona y sus horrendos dibujos –confesó en un grito secundado de ecos, arrancando pequeños montoncitos de césped con cada una de sus manos.

No… esperen… ¿Gritos? ¿Ecos?

Se levantó de un salto y descubrió un micrófono de mano bien cerca de donde segundos antes se encontraba su cabeza… y a Rangiku, metros más atrás, recostada sobre su abdomen mientras mecía sus pies en el aire y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

– Ran… Rangiku-san… –musitó quedando completamente en blanco.

– Yo… ¡SE-LOS-DIJE! –les anunció, elevando de a poco y cada vez más su voz, a todos los que observaban desde las puertas del salón.

Ahora todo el Seireitei estaba enterado acerca de su elección, a juzgar por la potencia de volumen que tenía el amplificador de sonidos que Rangiku había utilizado.

Y eso no era para nada bueno…

Entre todos los cuchicheos y comentarios que se escuchaban de boca de los distintos shinigamis, algunos dieron sus más sentidos pésames a una decaída Inoue y otros se acercaron a felicitar a una estática y ausente Rukia. Ninguna de las dos mujeres podía creérselo.

– ¡Rangiku-san, juro que voy a…!

– ¡Kurosaki Ichigo!

– ¡ICHIGO!

Oh sí, dos furiosos shinigamis que esta vez no se apiadarían de él por más que Rukia saliera en su defensa. Lo cortarían en diminutos pedazos para luego alimentar a los Menos Grande del Valle de los Menos.

– O-oigan, esperen… pu-puedo explicarlo, en serio –trató de excusarse en el momento que Byakuya y Renji apuntaban sus zampakutos directamente hacia su cara. Otra vez.

– ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡AHORA SÍ QUE ESTO SE PONDRÁ BUENO!

– ¡Ken-chan está contento, Ichi! –exclamó Yachiru apareciendo detrás de los hombros de Kempachi.

– ¡CLARO QUE SÍ, YACHIRU! ¡POR FIN TENDRÉ MI REVANCHA CON KUROSAKI ICHIGO Y ESTA VEZ NO PODRÁ SALIR VIVO! ¡O EN UNA PIEZA! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

– No los detendré de hacer nada. Sólo cerciórense de que el loco de Zaraki no despedace mucho su cuerpo, lo utilizaré luego para mis futuros experimentos –sugirió Kurotsuchi con desdén y enseñando un par de agujas con líquido extraño.

Ichigo tragó grueso. Esa fiesta sorpresa había terminado en un fatídico malentendido del que posiblemente no saldría con vida.

– ¡BANKAI! –se escuchó en toda la Sociedad de Almas.

– ¡A JUGAR! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

– Esperaré por su cuerpo en mi laboratorio.

Vaya fiesta de cumpleaños le había organizado la AMS.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tarde pero seguro :3 jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado, comencé a escribirlo el mismo 15 de Julio pero por motivos de tiempo me fue difícil terminarlo rápido. Para quien quiera, los invito a leer la " _precuela_ " de este fic -si es que lo puedo llamar así-, se llama " ** _¿Quién soy?_** " y no es que necesariamente deban hacerlo para entender este fic, sólo es una invitación.

.

 _A quienes lean **ERM** : _El capítulo lo sigo escribiendo, siento la demora, la razón es la misma que en este fic. Espero que compense el largo del cap., pues es el más largo hasta ahora, sobrepasando las ocho mil palabras :D

 _A quienes esperen por **Chicas contra Chicos**_ : Comenzaré, luego de la publicación del cap. de ERM, con el resumen, algo que me llevará una semana más o menos, así que estaría publicando el primer capitulo la primera semana de agosto. Por favor esperen hasta entonces! :3

.

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer! Si quieren pueden comentar qué les pareció y qué no._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto! Bye! O.-/_**


End file.
